Destiny
by ashford73
Summary: "My name is Ashley Davies and how i met the love of my life." thinking of just making this 3-shot? Idk maybe i still havent finished my other stories :p sorry.


****"I don't know exactly what possessed me to go into that particular store on that particular monday but whoever or "whatever's" fault it is, thank you. ********If it wasn't for that unbearable nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach i never would have went in and i never would have met her. my soulmate, my destiny. if i didn't go into that store and spill that horrible cheap coffee down my shirt than the beautiful blonde beauty that i wake up to every morning wouldn't be mine. so what do you say, do you want to know the story that made me who i am today? Well i hope you said yes because i'm going to tell you anyways."****

****It was an unusually chilly day for California, though that was probably due to the fact that it was the middle of December. There was a reason I moved from London to Cali and that reason was the weather, and the woman. Don't get me wrong I loved the Euro girls but I just had a craving for some sun-kissed skin if you know what i mean. Anyways like i was saying it was cold, and i hate the cold, but i had to get up and go to school anyways since today my annoying little sister volunteered me to help introduce the incoming freshman and show them around the UCLA campus. So after i finished throwing on some skinny jeans, vans,and a UCLA hoodie i threw my hair up in a bun and ran out to my Lamborghini Gallardo LP or in other words the love of my life. I remember looking at the clock and thinking to myself "Ashley you're going to be late, speed like hell and hope you don't get caught" but then i had that feeling i mentioned earlier and it's like i just HAD to stop. Once i parked my car and mentally degraded myself i ran into the convenience store and rushed to the back where i knew they kept the coffee machines. Being in such a rush i spilled almost the entire cup of steaming hot coffee onto my hoodie while tried to get the top on.****

****"Oh fuck! shit. fuck. damn. ow." i cursed like hell and trying to get my now soaked and burning hoodie off of me but it got stuck while i tried to pull it over my head, then i heard it. The most beautiful sound in the world. A laugh.****

****"Um do you need some help?" I couldn't see who the voice was coming from but the second that sound touched my ears it's like the heavens opened up and my heart began to race with unknown excitement. "oh...um yeah...i seem to be...uh"****

****she giggled,"stuck? here let me help you"****

****she grabbed a hold of my hoodie and helped me finally pull it off and i honestly felt as though i had been blind my entire life and this girl had just given me sight. she was beautiful. stunning even, she had long blond hair that she wore in a braid cascading over one of her shoulders, she had a light blue American Eagle shirt on and short shorts. Everything about seemed to scream average but i kid you not when i tell you that she was anything but. I was in a trance for so long that i almost didn't notice her give me a once over and blush, almost.****

****"Thank you." thats all i could say my brain was mush! she just giggled and told me it was no problem then mentioned something about the time. "Hey what's your-" before i could finish she was gone. i was too stunned to run after her and when i eventually did she was gone and so was my hoodie. So there i was heartbroken standing in the middle of a parking lot freezing my ass off, i didn't know what to do. And then my phone rang. I answered of course.****

****"ASHLEY DAVIES WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HALF AN HOUR AGO THE FRESHMAN ARE ALL LINING UP ALREADY AND THE TOURS START IN FIVE MINUTES!"****

****"Kyla what did i tell you about speaking like a dying gorilla? It's unattractive and it doesn't suit you. So get the stick out of your ass and chill your damn tits i'll be there 5.****

****"ASH-!" I hung up on her and started walking to my car in a sad haze wishing that could be five minutes ago so i could have stopped the mystery girl and at least gotten a name. ****


End file.
